Naruto the Inheritor
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: All Might found him, a boy with the Heart of a Hero, the Determination to never give up, the passion to be the best, and he found him... nearly over a year before he would have had to pick another. (Naruto inherits One for All instead of Deku - Pairing open to suggestions at the moment)
1. Chapter 1 Successor Chosen

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x My Hero Academia - I own neither**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Toshinori Yagi couldn't help but smile to himself.

A tall man, at least 7 feet tall, with a extremely slightly muscular body, with his bones being mostly visible and his lankiness making him have the appearance of a skeleton with some muscle and skin. Long and wild blond hair, blue eyes surrounded by black instead of white, wearing far too baggy clothes such as a white shirt and green pants with a good belt.

"Yes, I can't believe I got the last copy that they had, American movies are just the best. I can't wait to get home and watch this." Toshinori spoke to himself under his breath, wife smile on his skeletal face as he thought of the hour and a half of fun he was going to have watching this movie. It was rare for Japan to have American movies on sale, since it wasn't their primary language, and listening to a movie while reading subtitles just wasn't fun, and hearing the movie get dubbed when words and mouth movements didn't watch wasn't great either.

At the ripe age of (secret) he just enjoyed watching movies more than nearly any other activity.

Realizing he was blocking the exit of the store, he quickly started to walk as a larger bear-like man (bear-like as in he had the literal appearance of a bear, fur and everything) huffed and walked passed him with a bag of groceries in his clawed hand. Toshinori waved awkwardly with a smile, not meaning to be a bother to the man.

Taking a step backwards-

"What the hell!?"

He bumped into a young man, and he quickly turned his head and saw that he had knocked a younger man onto the ground. The boy wore a black coat that was open in the front, showing a white button up shirt underneath, and black pants that were kept together by a tied up piece of robe. Also having spiky, wild, blond hair and bright blue eyes with similar peach skin as himself, Toshinori was a little surprised at the slight resemblence between them only for a moment. He saw that he was knocked an ice cream over and onto the boy's (maybe 13 or 14 years old, he wasn't that tall) coat.

"I'm sorry young man, I should have been watching where I was going." Toshinori apologized right away for his actions, and the boy looked up at him.

Three whisker marks on each cheek, odd, but not the oddest physical trait he had seen today alone. The bear-man being somebody who looked more odd for one, but none-the-less, he had knocked the boy's snack out of his hand and onto the ground.

"Damnit, and I just got this coat... whatever, now I've got to get another ice cream..." The boy stated as he dusted himself off without looking at Toshinori in the slightest, as if he hadn't been the one to do that. That, or because he apologized, the boy had decided to not get too angry at him for doing it.

He had to buy the kid a new ice cream at least, since it was his fault this had happened by back-stepping into him.

"Hey, since I caused this, I'll get you another. How about it young man?" Toshinori offered to the boy as he started to walk back to the store.

He glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm good, you apologized, that's enough for me. No use crying over spilled milk, anyway, that was the last of that flavor. Might as well not worry about it." The boy stated as he turned and started to walk down the sidewalk. Toshinori rubbed the back of his head shamefully, since he seemed to be unable to apologize for his actions. He looked down at the boy's hand when he saw some dots of red appearing on the sidewalk.

"You're bleed..." Toshinori started as he looked up at the boy's hand, only to see the scrap he got when he was knocked over, was quickly healing as the wound _steamed_ closed. The boy's wound, in seconds, finished healing as he wiped his blood off onto his pants without turning around. "Ah... a Healing Quirk, you can heal." Toshinori mused to himself as he watched the boy for only a few more seconds.

Quirks.

Almost everyone in the world was born with a Quirk nowadays, a unique superpower that they could use. While most were inherited by the mother or the father, sometimes you would get a combination of their Quirks in the form of a new one. They could be classified under many different types, and it would seem the boy had something that gave him regeneration abilities. Only 20% of the world at this point had no Quirk, with the vast majority having them. With his whisker marked cheeks, he either had a Quirk, or he had inherited a mutation from one of his parents that was unrelated to a Quirk.

Speaking of Quirks, he could only use his Quirk for about 4 hours a day... of which he had already used up his time limit on his Quirk.

Thankfully, it seemed like a very peaceful day, so he shouldn't need to use his Quirk to do any Heroing today.

*BOOM*

Toshinori looked on as the middle of the street exploded, no warning, just a large explosion as one of the cars on the road exploded. Three people were launched out of the car, their bodies covered in cuts, but looking rather okay for being in an explosion. They had no burns on them, and the youngest person was on fire, but also seemingly okay. He noticed it was a child, about 3 years old. Okay, made sense now, the child had some kind of powerful flame Quirk and they manifested it in the car. The parents had flame Quirks, so they were okay with fires, but they had been cut up a little.

They wouldn't be okay if they got ran over by one of the cars coming for them though.

"Shiiiit." Toshinori cursed as he looked around, seeing no nearby heroes who were patrolling this area. He was the only hero in this immediate area, and by the time a hero arrived in a few minutes, those three would already be run over by a car.

He was forced to watch powerlessly as a car got closer and closer to them as they hit the ground, unable to react in time as they were run over.

At least, that is what should have happened with no heroes saving the day.

"Raaaaaaaah!" The same boy from earlier had seen what had happened, and he ran into the street, even closer to the seen of the explosion that he himself had been. He ran with all the speed his legs could carry him with, he started off by grabbing the dazed mother and throwing her onto the sidewalk. He followed up by _kicking_ the child to the other side of the street, since the child was still on fire and he couldn't hold the child. His leg was set on fire though by that, and as the car got much, _much_ closer, he grabbed the father by the collar of his suit and judo flipped him into the air.

All the people in the area either screamed or watched in horror as the boy sacrificed his own life to save the family, because they watched as the boy was slammed into by the car (a rather large white truck that looked familiar). He was sent flying across the street, where he numbly hit a glass window and was sent flying into a nearby store.

Cars came screeching to a halt, now having enough time to react to the crashes on the road.

"My baby!" The mother screamed as her husband hit the ground behind the truck, having been judo flipped over the top of the car as it went under him. She sort of ignored her husband in favor of running across the street to get to her crying and screaming child. Who was not only covered in bruises and cuts, but had been kicked across the street.

The father got back up, and ran towards his wife and child.

"Are you two okay!?" He ran with a limp, he had taken that fall very badly.

Toshinori was the first person out of those concerned for the teenage boy, who ran towards the broken glass window and saw the brutally injured boy laying on top of a destroyed shelf. He had shards of glass sticking out of his body, his arms and legs were bent in the wrong directions, his eyes were rolled up into his head, and he had a chunk of the wooden shelf lodged through his stomach.

Toshinori saluted the dead boy, tears in his eyes at the heroic act the boy did with no hesitation to sacrifice his own life for total strangers.

Truly, this boy was a true hero-

"OW... ow... ow... shit this hurts... fucking asshole... truck-kun, you don't get to isekai my ass today! I ain't no Subaru or Kazuma, and I sure as hell ain't no business man waiting to get turned into a Nazi Loli... FUCK!"

"What?"

"He's alive!?"

"Thank god..." Toshinori whispered as the shards of glass started to shoot out of the boy's body, his body parts _snapping_ back into place with a sickening squelch. It was horrifying to watch as his body went from nearly dead and dying, to mostly fine as he screamed in anger at the top of his lungs. His blue eyes turned bright red, slit pupils, as his arms and legs were returned back to normal. The glass shards were all out of his body, and his neck snapped back into place as well, which had seemed broken. "Young man, are you okay, do you need any assistance!?" Toshinori rushed through the door of the store, not going through the broken window, as he rushed to the boy's side.

The boy was all healed, except for the fact that he was impaled through the stomach, but even that was healed as the wood chunk was pushed out of his body as he healed.

"Fuck... I'm fine... I hate this body..." The boy stood up and took off his coat, looking at all the holes in it as he was surrounded by adults who were worried for his safety. "Stupid body, moving on it's own to save people." The boy grumbled to himself as he started to wipe the blood off of his body.

Toshinori froze when he heard that.

"I'm sorry, but your body moved on it's own?" Toshinori questioned with a curious glance.

"Duh, whenever I see a person who needs help, my body just sort of moves. If I didn't have my Enraged Healer, I would have been killed by that... life couldn't have given me super strength... but nope, I just heal faster the more angry I get." The boy started to calm himself down, now that his Quirk was no longer truly needed.

"Boy, what's your name?!"

'His body... it moved on it's own... that is the same thing all the best heroes who go down in legend stated. He's got the same heart driving him as the best of the best...' Toshinori thought to himself with widened eyes, a grin growing on his face when he saw the boy grin a cocky grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I won't stop until I'm the world's absolute best hero, a hero 1000 times better than any hero that came before me." Naruto introduced himself with a wide grin, before he put his hands into his pockets and started to go on his way. He didn't need to stay and get credit for this or anything, and technically, he didn't use his Quirk when he saved those people. His Quirk was always active, but it only worked when he was injured, so he couldn't even get in trouble for using his Quirk to save people.

He was just an upstanding citizen who was in the right place at the right time.

"A Hero's Heart, Passion, Drive... I've found him." Toshinori's eyes sparkled when he realized he had found the one.

This was the perfect candidate.

His successor.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**No, Naruto will not just be a replacement Deku, since unlike Deku, Naruto does have his own Quirk. Also, he has a different personality than Deku, so naturally the story will change.**  
**Enraged Healer - The angrier Naruto gets, the faster he heals from damage, and the more damage he can heal from.**

**Note: This story uses the Naruto from Naruto Gakuen (Kishimoto's High School Naruto One-Shot)**


	2. Chapter 2 Master Accepted

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hello, Young Uzumaki! I am here to offer you the chance of... no... that one is too direct... I should explain the situation to him first..." Toshinori stated as his body absolutely rippled with muscle, his clothes completely filled in and more, his skeletal form from earlier almost completely set apart from this current one except for his tall height. Same clothes of course, but now they fit his body as he walked up the steps to the apartment building he was visiting.

While Toshinori Yagi couldn't get Naruto Uzumaki's physical address, a visit from All Might could get the address from the authorities for sure. All he had to do was tell them that he was visiting Naruto to talk to him about his act of heroism the day before, and that he was going to tell the young man that it wasn't wise to do that anymore unless he gained a hero license.

Though, the handwriting was atrocious.

It was a decent apartment building, not great, not horrible. It was an apartment for lower middle-class families who couldn't afford houses, with cheap rent to it. From what he learned, Naruto lived with his Great-Grandaunt. Considering that 10 years previously, his parents had been killed and left him with his mother's relative. The boy had a godfather, but the man apparently wasn't fit to be given legal custody of a child, and thus he had been granted to his closest living blood relative instead.

"Hello... _hello_... **HELLO**..." Toshinori practiced a little more as he rang the doorbell. He looked down at the folded paper where he had some of his self-made instructions for this meeting. He grinned wide and true as the door started to open, and he put both of his hands on his waist in a victory pose. "Hello Young Uzumaki! I am here to have a wonderful word with you this fine day!" Toshinori shouted at the top of his lungs, and let loose a heart-easing laugh to help settle the tension.

"It's All Might!? Mom, Dad, All Might is here!"

Not Naruto, instead it was a round-faced young girl, bubble-like rounded brown hair, rounded eyes in brown, little blush marks on her cheeks. She was a developing girl who was already quite pretty for her young age, wearing nothing but her black wife-beater and shorts (not sexy pajamas, and the normal outfit worked for her). She was physically fit he could see, possibly owing to a low-calorie high-activity life-style.

'Whoops... wrong door...' Toshinori thought to himself with a deadpan stare, before he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh wait, Mom and Dad are at work... darn, can I get your autograph! You're All Might!" The girl shouted as she pointed at him.

Very bubbly.

"Yes, yes I am All Might! You wouldn't happen to have heard what I said when I greeted myself, did you?" All Might took a pen from his pocket and a small autograph book, signed the first page of it, and gave the entire book to her. She smiled wide as she looked at it, before she gained a thoughtful look on her face.

_Hello Young Uzumaki-_

"Ah! You're here for Naruto! He's a couple of doors over, but he won't hear the doorbell, he's either asleep or working out right now and Granny Mito takes a long time to get the door. Come on, lets go! I'm Ochako Uraraka!" Ochako introduced herself as she grabbed Toshinori's hand and started to pull him down the apartment building. It was only a couple of doors, but the girl's laidback personality allowed her to easily grab his hand.

They stopped at the door, and Ochako lifted up the welcome mat and grabbed the spare key underneath it. Unlocking Naruto's door, she opened it and walked right in.

"I believe I should wait out here-"

"Don't worry, Granny Mito is super nice... ah! Granny Mito, this is All Might, he's here to see Naruto!" Ochako called out as she walked right into the apartment, and sitting on a recliner sipping tea was an elderly woman. Toshinori saw the woman had to be in her late 60s in age, what might have been red hair, had turned a burnt red color over the years. She wore a traditional kimono, and she had a motherly look on her face all the same. "Don't let her looks fool you, Granny Mito is 137 years old!" Ochako introduced the woman without any shyness.

Mito looked towards them, smiling.

"Aaaaaah... Ochako-chan... be a dear and wake up Naruto-chan... I'll go get Might-san a cup of tea." Mito, who was _over twice_ the age that she appeared to be, spoke as she started to try and get out of her recliner. A woman of her time, she was quite kind, polite, and servile towards guests.

Toshinori couldn't allow a woman of her age to overexert himself for him though.

"It's okay, I'm sure Young Uzumaki will be happy to do that when he wakes up! Don't-" Toshinori was hit over the head by the woman's cane as she tapped him abruptly.

"I'm not dead yet, if I can't serve my guests a cup of tea, then I should just roll into a grave. Now, you sit down, I've already got some nice and hot tea ready. You just wait for Ochako-chan to wake up my nephew." Mito pushed her cane against his chest, doing nothing to the massive man, but he sat down on the couch anyway. He looked at what she was watching on TV, and saw that she was watching the news.

She was a 137 years old, but she was a _feisty_ 137.

Ochako just skipped into the other room with a happy smile, and as Toshinori sat down, he saw pictures of different people with red hair on the walls. He saw a man with blond hair though, and a round-faced woman with red hair as well, the man being the only blond adult on the walls, holding a spiky haired blond baby. So those were Naruto's parents, he recognized them as heroes seeing as they were in costume in the picture.

'Kushina Uzumaki, Habanero Heroine, her Quirk was... Negative Chain, she could create golden chains that negated Quirks... she got her hero name because she beat villains to a bloody pulp. Got into a lot of trouble for going too far...' Toshinori gulped, reading about the woman's fiery temper and habit of exploding the second anyone mentioned her rounded face and hair resembling a tomato. That changed quickly though when she became a member of the list of "Heroes Who Look Like Villains" since most of the time she ended up getting covered in villain's blood. 'Minato Namikaze, Raijin, with Marker's Teleport as his Quirk, he could teleport to anything he marked with his hands. He tried to end every conflict peacefully, in stark contrast to her... they fit.' Toshinori could remember both of them from what he read.

He never met either of them personally.

Also, this was a rare case of the child not recieving either of his parent's Quirks, or even a combination of the two. This was even rarer than when a child had parents with Quirks, and got no Quirk, this child had a Quirk completely unrelated to either of his parents.

"Pfffft!?" Toshinori nearly spat when he saw Naruto, asleep, floating in the air as Ochako pulled him along by his shirt. He noticed that Ochako had small little pads on each of her fingertips, related to her Quirk. She let go of Naruto, and he started to lazily float in the air still. Using Quirks in public was not generally allowed, but in a private residence it was more than allowed.

"My Quirk is Zero Gravity, I can touch things with my hands and make them unaffected by gravity." Ochako was more than happy to explain. "Also, he's a super deep sleeper." Ochako mentioned as she put her hands together, connecting all the tips of her fingers. As if by turning back on gravity, Naruto fell back to the ground and hit the ground face first. "Morning Naruto!" Ochako greeted him with a wide smile.

...

"... Good morning Oh-chunko..." Naruto opened his eyes without moving his body.

Ochako blushed.

"My face is just round, I'm not chunky, I'm _petite_... see... petite..." Ochako lifted her shirt enough to show off her toned stomach. She couldn't help having a round face, that was genetic for her entire family. She blushed when she realized she was showing her stomach in front of All Might himself, who just seemed to be amused by them.

Toshinori looked at Naruto's body though.

He trained, that much was evident at even a first glance, something he couldn't do when the boy had clothes on. Now that Naruto was just in his boxers though, with a loose fitting shirt on though. He could see that Naruto had a fit and toned body, his arms were muscular, never losing that speedy-lean quality that ran in the lines of some families. His body was built for speed and condensed power, not body builder muscle, but instead the body of a martial artist instead.

"Whatever... oh... you're that guy from yesterday... who knocked my ice cream..." Naruto paused when he saw All Might wearing the exact same clothes as the guy from yesterday. Same blond hair, but more neat, similar blue eyes surrounded by black. Same skin color, same freakishly tall height, exact same clothing as well. Naruto blinked a few times, and even Toshinori was a little surprised. "Oh... so you're All Might... cool." Naruto bumped his hand to his fist, figuring it out.

Wow.

Years of not a single person being able to figure out his secret identity so easily, and this boy does it with a glance of his clothes and general appearance. His True form and Muscle form were just so different, that nobody ever really assumed that his hero form was just him using his Quirk.

'While he doesn't seem smart, he's amazingly observant towards people, he remembered the clothes and my body traits, and transfered them over to even my muscle form.' Toshinori mentally had to compliment Naruto on figuring him out. Naruto stood up and flicked Ochako with his middle finger.

"Owie."

"Oh, Auntie, I'll help out with that!" Naruto called out to his great aunt as he rushed into the connected kitchen to assist her. The entire time they were talking, she was still on her way to get the tea.

"I'll just see myself out." Ochako rubbed the back of her head when she got a read of the mood, and she could see that All Might wanted to talk about something important with Naruto. While she really wanted to stick around and see what was being said, she had to give them privacy... no matter how much she wanted to spy on them.

Mito glanced at All Might.

"Actually Ochako-chan, can you help this little old woman do her grocery shopping?" Mito asked with a nod to All Might, Toshinori looking a little surprised.

"Auntie's Quirk is Negative Sensor, she can sense and read negative emotions, and using them she can guess what people are thinking by reading their body language." Naruto explained as he quickly came back with tea. Ochako seemed to now be clued in, and she nodded her head to Mito as the two left through the front door.

Leaving Naruto and Toshinori alone.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto sat down on the floor.

"Enraged Healer seems closer to being related to her Quirk..." Toshinori made some small talk, and since Naruto figured him out, his body steamed as he went back to his more skeletal form. Naruto didn't even blink.

"Yeah, the clothes gave you away more than everything, that and your height. My Quirk really sucks, Auntie's Quirk is awesome though, she can tell when people are in danger. My Quirk is useless unless I'm getting hurt. So, watcha want All Might?" Naruto asked casually, and though Toshinori could hear some self-hatred for his own Quirk in there, he didn't comment on it. After all, this was actually pretty good for him. "So, what does secret skeletor want with me?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Secret Skeletor? I want to offer you the chance to become my successor. All the best heroes have one thing in common, they became heroes because their bodies moved on their own when saving others. Yesterday, when you risked your life to save that family, suffering for their sake with no hesitation, I saw that greatness in you." Toshinori looked at Naruto, who seemed a little confused, but was willing to listen to him. Toshinori lifted up his shirt, and he showed a massive scar covering most of the left side of his chest.

Naruto glanced at it.

"... Ow..." Naruto stated in sympathy.

"Several years ago, I fought somebody who did this to me... and I can only be a hero for 5 hours a day, and my limit is shrinking. My power, my Quirk, is unique in that I can give it to another. This power is called _One for All_, and it's ability is to stockpile power, and give it to somebody else... who then stockpiles more and gives to the next generation. I need a successor, and I would like you-"

"Sure."

...

"No need to think about this, this is a pretty big decision." Toshinori stated with a raised brow, though he had a grin growing on his face. Looking at Naruto's face, he saw not even a single shred of doubt there. Nothing but desire and determination in the wake of a dangerous destiny, something many would hesitate with.

"You want me to succeed you and carry One for All, and use it to be a hero... and I'm saying I'll do it. I'll inherit your body, and use it to become a hero greater than even you." Naruto pointed at Toshinori with a determined stare. He was pointing right at his heart, and Toshinori grinned wider when he saw that there was still not a shred of doubt or hesitation.

This boy was the _perfect_ person to inherit One for All.

Within his eyes, he could see that there was just a desire to protect, his eyes were that of a true heroes as well.

'His body is trained already, he already was working to become a hero, knowing his Quirk alone wasn't going to be enough...' Toshinori still looked at Naruto's body language, and started to more seriously judge his body. His body was already moderately well-suited for at least housing the power, but with his smaller physique because of his age, he was a little concerned that the power might be too much. "Very well, I'm Toshinori Yagi, known by my hero name All Might. Are you going to go to a hero school?" Toshinori asked Naruto as he stood up, and extended his hand to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, no hero name yet... and I'm going to be the best, so I'm going to go to the best school... I'll be going to U.A. when I'm old enough." Naruto spoke with a confident grin, taking Toshinori's hand and shaking it firmly. "... So, how are we going to do this... some Quirk ritual to pass it onto me?" Naruto asked with a curious glance.

Toshinori shook his head.

"When I pass it onto you, I'll begin to lose it... so we need to wait before I pass it to you. I still need to be the world's Symbol of Peace for a little while longer. Until then, we'll be training your body to become even better suited for my Quirk... and when the time comes, then I'll pass my Quirk onto you." Toshinori new he was teasing Naruto with the Quirk, only to make him wait for awhile, but if Naruto couldn't even wait for a year or two, then he wasn't emotionally suited for the power.

Naruto just grinned.

"Then I'll get stronger, and earn that power of yours." Naruto told him, surprisingly Toshinori yet again by the _challenging grin_ he wore.

This boy wasn't put off by having to work for the power.

He _welcomed_ the challenge.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Unlike Deku, who was scrawny when All Might chose him as a successor, Naruto is the type of person who would already keep his body trained. So while Naruto could have gotten One for All in this chapter, All Might wanting to stay a hero for longer is what is stopping the transfer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Uzumaki Family

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Toshinori smiled widely as he looked at the two tickets in his hand.

Since it would be over a year until Naruto would be of age to enter U.A. at all, there was a little time for him to take Naruto and introduce him to a few people who could be of help to him in the future. One of the most important facts of that, would be taking Naruto to find a person who would be able to help him create a costume that would be a good fit for him when the time came.

'... I need to tell a little lie to David, but it will be fine.' Toshinori knocked on the apartment door with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello-"

"Naruto my boy! I was just wondering if you would do me the pleasure of joining me for the I-Expo!" Toshinori, All Might form, shouted at the top of his lungs with a marvelous shout as a male voice that didn't belong to Naruto came from the... male voice not belonging to Naruto. While Naruto's voice was masculine, it had a slight feminine pitch to it, this voice was just flat out deeper than Naruto's own voice.

There was a male with long red hair, his body was all skin and bones, and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, his eyes purple with rings around the pupil. He wore a belt around his cloak that had six black rods attached to it.

...

"I'm sorry, but Naruto is already coming with me to the I-Expo." The male spoke as a matter of factly, before he started to close the door.

"You're... Pain..." Toshinori looked at the person in front of him.

He was the Puppet Hero: Pain, which the Quirk Sad Puppetry, which allowed him to create black rods that when stabbed into somebody, allowed him to control their bodies (at max he could control six people). He was in the Top 10 of Heroes Who Look Like Villains, and because of his extremely poor health, often took breaks from hero work. He was currently on a 6 month break from being a hero, so it was a surprise at all to see him out of the hospital.

Nagato Uzumaki.

"Yeah, and I'm Naruto's cousin, telling you to get out of here... now shoo." Nagato started to show All Might of all people away.

All Might didn't need an introduction.

"Uncle Nagato, I've got watermelon!" Ochako shouted as she walked down the hallway with Naruto, and another red haired girl behind the both of them. Naruto was carrying a large watermelon under his arm, and Toshinori got a good look at the girl.

Long red hair and red eyes the exact same shade of red, her hair ended in spikes like Naruto and Nagato's hair did, but her hair was straight. She was almost as pale as Nagato was, but her arms and shoulders (more than likely her entire torso) were covered in bite marks, and she wore red framed glasses. She had a very petite build, she had a more stream-lined build like Naruto and Mito, rather than the build of the skeletal man who opened the door.

"I'm telling you Naruto... that's All Might... why is All Might bothering to stop by your apartment?" She spoke as Ochako ran up towards Nagato and smiled at him.

"Thank you Ochako-chan, Naruto and Karin always get into arguments when the two of them are around each other." Nagato moved to allow Ochako to enter the apartment, and Karin followed after her with a bitter frown.

"But I _like_ arguing with him."

"Sorry All Might, I've got family visiting, you're more than welcome to come in though." Naruto mentioned as he placed a hand on Nagato's shoulder with a firm nod of his head. Nagato glanced at All Might for a second, before clicking his teeth and walking into the apartment as well.

So, Naruto had family over... he didn't expect that.

"Thank you for allowing me in..." Toshinori walked into the apartment, and he saw Mito sitting where she usually sat. She was knitting something patiently as she glanced over at him, and gave him a short wave. "So, Naruto, you didn't tell me that you were related to more heroes." Toshinori gave a short laugh.

Nagato snorted in annoyance.

"The Uzumaki family has been been nothing but filled with heroes, even before heroes were legal. Shows what you know about my prized nephew." Nagato gave a soft smirk as he stared at All Might with unblinking eyes.

Had Nagato blinked even once since the two of them made eye contact?

"Okay, way to show your favoritism." Karin deadpanned, since Nagato had always favorited Naruto among everyone in their family. It was to the point that it was a little smothering, despite the fact that he was _her_ legal guardian since her mother died. She stopped caring a long time ago, but it was still a point of annoyance for Mito, the oldest in the family.

"Naruto's Father had the same Master as I did, Naruto isn't just my cousin, he's my brother's child." Nagato spoke with pride. Since he and Minato shared the same heroing master, that made them hero brothers, which made Naruto his nephew. He and Karin had a more distant relationship, he just took her in because she was one of the very few of their namesake left. "Naruto, you need to learn Heroing from Master Jiraiya, not this guy." Nagato stated as he pointed at All Might with an accusatory finger.

Ochako was just busy cutting the watermelon, and now Toshinori could understand where the dislike was coming from. Naruto or Mito had told their relatives that Naruto would be learning under him, which apparently caused some issues in the family.

"Hi, I'm Karin Uzumaki by the way, my Quirk is Aroused Healer, when people bite me and suck my blood, it heals them and restores their stamina... it works faster when I'm aroused though." Karin introduced herself and offered All Might her hand to shake.

Naruto's Quirk Enraged Healer gave him strong healing abilities, and the stronger his rage the faster he could heal himself and restore his own stamina.

Karin's Quirk Aroused Healer gave her strong healing abilities, and the more aroused she was the better she could heal other's wounds and stamina.

They had very similar Quirks, but at the same time both were opposite in nature. He healed himself with his rage, and she healed others with her arousal. Now that he thought about it, Mito could sense others based on their emotions, and Nagato was famous for his sorrow for his enemies making his control of them stronger, his pain making his Quirk stronger.

"Does your mother get-"

"Yes, Uzumaki Quirks are all made stronger by our emotions." Mito, Karin, Naruto, and Nagato all answered in unison, all of them deadpan in tone.

"Woah, scary." Ochako shivered when she heard all of them say that at the same time.

"Uzumaki never inherit our parent's Quirks, we always get different Quirks than our parents. The only thing that is always the same is the fact certain emotions make our Quirks more powerful. Kushina's rage allowed her to create more chains, the angrier she got." Nagato explained simply, as if it should be obvious. Nobody in their, what remained of it, clan ever truly inherited the abilities of their parents. "Instead, we have the same activator instead among the clan's family members. My Mother's Quirk became stronger through sadness, Karin's mother through arousal, Naruto's mother through rage." Nagato explained since Ochako seemed to be the one confused about it.

"Mine is Calm, the Calmer I am, the better I can sense negative emotions." Mito added in as well.

It was a strange quirk of Uzumaki Quirks, and that was that their Quirks weren't genetically inherited, which went against common science of Quirks.

"... Well, I was only here to invite Naruto to the I-Expo with me... as his teacher, I wanted to introduce him to a friend of mine." Toshinori spoke a little more nervously. Nagato sat down next to Mito, both placed her hand gently on his leg to calm him down. He seemed placated by her action, and leaned back into the couch with a sigh. "Also, I didn't know that there was a clan Uzumaki." Toshinori stated with a wide smile.

He was happy to know more about Naruto, his student.

"Please don't get-" Ochako and Naruto started, but were stopped.

"The Uzumaki were a proud family of warriors, you know, despite living in Japan for the longest time we weren't Japanese. Kushina and Nagato's generation were the first generation to live here, and both Karin and Naruto are first generation Japanese citizens. For the longest time, we lived on our private island." Mito started to get more passionate, a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke of their clan.

"Wait, you aren't Japanese?" Toshinori asked Naruto, while Mito continued to talk.

"I'm 1/4th Japanese, my grandfather on my father's side was American, and he moved to Japan to be with my grandmother. My father was given my grandmother's last name and a Japanese first name so he wouldn't be picked on for being a hafu." Naruto explained to his master, seeing was it wasn't anything secret. His mother was a full Uzumaki, meaning she had no real Japanese in her blood.

"I'm not Japanese." Nagato pointed out, since neither of his parents had been born or raised in Japan.

"... I'm half..." Karin stated, since she was the Uzumaki with more Japanese in her than anyone else in the entire clan. Despite having red hair like most Uzumaki had, she was still somewhat of the black sheep of the family thanks to her more Japanese upbringing.

Ochako passed around watermelon sliced to everyone.

"-and of course, when animals started gaining Quirks, animals with dangerous Quirks were-"

Mito was still going into Uzumaki clan history, and she would be going on for awhile without paying attention to if anyone was listening or not. Everyone already, other than Toshinori, knew the history that she was going to explain to them.

"When she's like this, she's going to continue talking for at least a hour."

"Uzumaki's are motormouths." Ochako whispered to herself.

...

"I'm going to punch you." Karin and Naruto stated to her with twitching fists.

'Not to mention, it seems anger issues run in the family...' Toshinori coughed into his hand when the mood in the room became a little more awkward. "Well, if you're going with your cousin, I guess you don't need to come with me." Toshinori stated as he got up, about ready to go.

"Sheesh, you look like a school girl that got dumped. Nagato, I'll go with him, and just see you at the expo. I'll still see you there after all." Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up.

Nagato frowned.

"Really!?" Toshinori was just made extremely happy by his statement.

"-now, when an Uzumaki is training to become a hero, they train at-"

Mito was still telling her story.

"This is great, I'm sure you will love meeting David and his daughter. I hear that she is starting to take her studies seriously, I have no doubt that one day, she'll be the one to make your costume like her father does mine... have you put any thought into costume designs?" Toshinori asked excitedly, since this was great for him and Naruto's bond as master and student.

Naruto nodded his head.

He had known that for a long time now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 QRAMA

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmmmm, this really is a challenge."

David Shield smiled to himself as he poured his heart into his research, by himself in his lab today as he analyzed over the data on the computer in front of him. A middle aged man with cropped short hair and light blue eyes hidden by his glasses, a blue shirt and light gray pants on. To many, the complicated data in front of his eyes would mean absolutely nothing, but to him it was nothing less than a priceless treasure of information and secrets.

On the table, underneath a glass container with several small lasers pointing through the glass and zapping a small red and black pile of what appeared to be goo, was what he was working on as he typed away.

"Guess who."

Large peach skinned hands covered the front of his glasses, and his eyes widened at the extremely familiar voice to himself. Also, the gesture itself was quite odd, usually only saved for those you were close to anyway.

"All Might... that is creepy when two men do it." An unfamiliar voice to him stated, a much younger male voice.

"Well Naruto my boy, you just gave it away." Toshinori stated as he uncovered David's eyes, who started to smile as he turned around in his spinning chair. Toshinori was in his All Might form wearing his costume, the newest one that he had been given. David saw that it fit him well, since he was the one who made the costume. "Hello David, it's been awhile, I've come to visit!" Toshinori grabbed David and lifted him up into the air, giving him a massive hug as he did so.

"All Might, it's been awhile!? I haven't seen you in a couple of years at least, you nearly never come to the I-Expo. It's great to see you." David stated, and he looked at the unfamiliar face he assumed to be Naruto.

He blinked.

Spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, well-muscled body for a boy his age, tanned peach skin, a seeming the way he was grinning. David was dropped down to his feet once more as he looked at Toshinori, and then he looked back to Naruto.

Blond hair, the exact same shade.  
Blue eyes, the exact same shade.  
Peach skin, nearly the exact same color.  
Trained bodies, though their bodies were muscled differently for their ages.  
Perfect teeth, though the young one had elongated canines.

Toshinori called everyone by their last names, other than those he was close to, and he was calling this boy by what sounded like a first name. The fondness he seemed to hold for the boy, combined with their near-identical looks, left a very strong impression on him that he could properly assume his guess was correct.

"Oh, it hasn't been that long, you'll make me feel old. Naruto, this is my friend from America, David Shield, and David, this is my boy Naruto. I wanted to introduce the two of you, so I came to the I-Expo this year... so tell me David, anything special you're working on?" Toshinori gave a loud shout of joy as he introduced Naruto and David. David blinked for a few seconds as he registered the information, before he just smiled and extended his hand down to Naruto.

"Well then, surprise introductions aside, I'm happy to meet you Naruto-sa-"

"Just Naruto, I don't like being called with suffixes or like it when people call me by my last name. So, you designed the old man's costumes huh?" Naruto asked as he gestured to All Might, who seemed physically wounded by the comment on his age.

He wasn't that old, well, maybe he was old but he wasn't THAT old!

'Well, that pretty much confirms it.' David smiled a little to himself as he looked at Toshinori with some pride.

So, he finally had a child to call his own, good for him.

"You see, David here has been designing my costumes since our college days. So, what do you say David, want to design first costume... he'll be entering U.A. rather soon." Toshinori nudged David in the ribs lightly, as he asked for a rather important favor of his friend. He wanted to make sure that Naruto had a costume that would be able to handle the power he was going to be inheriting.

David just laughed.

"Already asking me a favor, after this long, you never change Toshi. Sure, so tell me, what's your Quirk Naruto?" David questioned the youngest male in the room. He was still a little surprised that they had come all the way to I-Island for this, but he was happy all the same. He could already guess what Naruto's Quirk was if his friend wanted him to make him a suit for when he entered U.A. of all schools. "Let me guess, you've got the same Quirk as this big guy?" David gave Toshinori a nudge in the arm, with a laugh of his own.

"Actually-"

"Actually, his Quirk not only gives him as much power as mine, but his even increases his healing abilities the stronger his anger." Toshinori interrupted Naruto before the boy could correct David.

Oh right, if this was a friend of Toshinori's, but they didn't know the secret of One for All, then it would be hard to explain how Naruto had more than one Quirk. So just explaining that Naruto's Quirk was a little different than he thought, would make some sense.

'I better call the government and update my Quirk, say that I can... over-heal my muscles and grant myself super strength as well or something.' Naruto thought to himself. He would have to come up with an excuse for why his healing quirk gave him super strength. All the same, he had not inherited One for All yet, so he would have trouble proving his Quirk had changed a little. "You seem really happy." Naruto pointed out as he saw the look on David's face.

He seemed _overjoyed_.

"You already know this-" Considering the two were father and son, David could freely talk about this information. "-, but Toshi won't be able to be a hero forever, and the world needs All Might. I've been worried for a long time about his retirement, but with you around, the world won't lose it's symbol of peace. I'm really happy for you Toshi." David extended his fist to Toshinori, his friend bumping it.

After all, who better to inherit the title of Symbol of Peace, than All Might's own son. He had always been worried about the world and what would happen when All Might was forced to retire, but Naruto seemed old enough that in a few years, he would become a hero who could take the title. It helped him breath a sigh of relief, knowing that the world would be in the best qualified hands.

He was also happy that Toshinori could find a woman to be with.

"So, while we talk costume details, where is Melissa, I'm sure she and Naruto could walk around the expo together, give us a chance to catch up." Toshinori wanted to introduce his student to his friend's daughter as well, while he had the chance.

"She's studying, I'll send her an email telling her you're here with a guest. So Naruto, what kind of costume do you imagine yourself wearing?" David sat down and he opened his email, sending one to his daughter extremely quickly, before he opened up his costume designing softwhere. He moved aside so that his computer could see Naruto with it's camera, and quickly scan his body.

Using aging softwhere, he aged Naruto's body to 16 years old in the picture, and isolated his body so that he could start designing the costume for the age where Naruto would be wearing it. It would be as accurate as he could make it with as little data as he had on how Naruto fought, and it would be adjusted for Naruto's actual body measurements when the time came for it to be truly created.

*Screeeeeeeeeeee*

The three men held their hands over their ears when a ear-splitting sound rang through the room, and the goo in the tube started to vibrate violently. David quickly switched his computer back to the program it was running before, and the lazers started to fire off again more violently, calming the goo down and returning it to normal.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, that's annoying." Naruto deadpanned as he stared at the goo.

"A new invention of yours?" Toshinori asked David, and the man nodded his head with a frustrated sigh.

"Quirk Researching Assistant and Medical Aid, QRAMA... despite what it looks like, it's not actually slime. It's made up of millions of nanomachines. I built it so that it could help me research Quirks both to better understand them, and to apply medical aid to people who need it in ways modern medicine can't help then." David explained with no desire for secrecy, since this was his friend and his friend's son.

"... But we already have robots that do that, medical assistants." Toshinori pointed out.

"Those machines have a very low-powered AI, this here can learn and memorize every Quirk it has seen and scan DNA. It can replicate itself and change it's shape so... it's made to multiply and manipulate itself so that it can go into people's bodies after researching their Quirk and fixing anything wrong with them. It's AI will need to be so advanced though that it exceeds human intelligence. I've already programmed the learning software, but it just isn't capable of holding all the information... I need a catalyst that can retain massive amounts of data." David had no problem programming this machine, it already had it's learning software downloaded into it and had a massive database on Quirks with the capability to scan human and animal bodies in order to see what their Quirks affected in the body.

The problem was the fact it wasn't capable of holding all of it's stored information, it didn't have the data storage needed to hold it all.

It was frustrating.

"I see, of course, it would need to be able to transform itself into DNA, and DNA would require more data capabilities than most machines are capable of quickly processing." Toshinori could understand a bit of David's explaination, he was intelligent even if he didn't act it most of the time. He didn't understand the finer points of science, nor was he completely ignorant.

Naruto glanced at the goo.

"Kurama."

"Huh?" David asked Naruto, who seemed to be on a different page than them.

"QRAMA sounds pretty dumb, so why don't you call it Project Kurama or something. Q and K sound a lot a like, and Kurama sounds really badass." Naruto stated, since the name had been bothering him for a bit.

David thought it over.

"You have a point... I guess the project should really roll off the tongue. Kurama it is, sorry, the costume will have to wait. If I switch over the programs for too long, it will go unstable like it just did... I need to find a catalyst to make it stable." David stated with a sigh. After all, it needed to be something that could hold all the data and transfer that data as large as human DNA at speeds nearly instant.

"Sounds like a difficult problem, but you're the smartest scientist in the world, I bet if anyone can figure this out, it would be you!" Toshinori shouted, and Naruto's phone beeped.

_At the building with all the musical notes above it, getting some ice cream. You want to come and get some with me? - Nagato_

"All this sounds like fun, but I've got to go meet somebody too... he'll get real depressed if I don't do this. I'll see you two later then." Naruto knew that Nagato would get real sulky if he missed ice cream with the man. He could meet Melissa later, but right now he had family matters he had to attend to.

Obsessive and clingy family, but still family.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**I mean, come on, a story with Naruto in it and no Kurama? **  
**It's just disrespectful to their bond not to include some form of Kurama in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Just Wanted Goggles

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was mostly an uneventful first day.

Other than going around, mostly with Nagato, and seeing the various different people and inventions on display, he really didn't do a lot. Not a lot really called out to him either invention-wise, since while science was cool and all, he couldn't understand any of it if he tried.

Wait, what was that?

'I knew it, he was just like me, he doesn't care for all of these inventions.' Nagato thought with some pride, since he too didn't understand a single thing about all of this science junk. Science had yet to be able to fix his sickly body, so it had to be worthless overall to him. He was a hero through sheer Uzumaki grit and determination, pushing his weak body as far as he could take it and saving lifes with nothing but his Quirk. "So Naruto, did you bring a suit for the expo party tonight?" Nagato asked, since he had never seen Naruto wearing a suit in his life.

He was curious how his nephew would look in one, he didn't know if Naruto owned one, so he bought an orange one just for him.

"... I like these goggles."

"Hmmm?" Nagato hummed when he turned his head, and saw Naruto crouched down in front of a girl who had several things lined up on a blanket. Nagato looked at his phone with an event app on it, and he didn't see any people showing off their inventions in this location. Meaning the girl was not part of the I-Expo, and was showing off things on her own, against event regulations.

The girl was matured for a girl her age, though girls matured faster than boys so that wasn't much of a big deal to notice. Long pink hair in dreadlocks, and a slightly athletic/mature build to her, she wore a black tank-top with _too much_ cleavage exposed for a girl her age, and cargo pants. A quirk-feature of cross-hairs around her yellow eyes gave her a zoom-scope like vision aura about her.

"You've got great eyes, this is my 4th invention, my baby here not only allow for night-vision, and they can be used to measure people's physical stats, height, other measurements. Here, want to try it out?" The girl picked up goggles that were attacked to a green headband up, and she extended them to Naruto.

Nagato deadpanned.

Naruto didn't care about what the goggles did, he just cared about the fact that they were on a headband, and Naruto wore headbands all the time. Naruto was almost never without some sort of headband to cover his forehead. The girl had some ankle weights and wrist weights, though they seemed like proto-types, and a few other small gadgets on display.

Did she had a permit to show these off?

"Oooooh, I like this..." Naruto tried the goggles on his forehead, and he pulled them down. "Now this is the first useful things I've seen all day." Naruto looked at the girl with the goggles on, and he could see that the invention gave him her height, though strangely enough it was also giving him her three sizes... and damn she was stacked. She was smiling brightly with wide open eyes when she heard him say that.

She grinned with her eyes opened up even wider.

"Well then, why don't you try out this proto-type too... this is my high-density weights, when you wear them, they add half of your weight to your body. Of course, they are only a proto-type, but it would be great for weight training!" The girl spoke in a near-shout, gathering the attention of the people around them who had been ignoring her babies. She grabbed Naruto's wrists and quickly locked the inventions around them, adding a large amount of weight to his arms very quickly as she took his moment of surprise to attack them to his ankles as well.

She stood up.

Naruto stood up too, and started to move his body around.

"Wow, these are really-"

"These babies can heavily assist in the training of any future hero, and help keep a hero's body in shape! When you wear these, they will cause a drain on your stamina by forcing you to exert more force to move! Great for training, small and compact so that they don't get in the way of comfortable movement, and designed with fashion in mind as well! Stylish and useful, just another example of Mei Hatsume inventing genius!" Mei shouted as she used Naruto to show off her inventions. She walked over to Naruto and she pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, and showed off his muscled arms. "See, this boy here has an already impressive body, and even he is showing signs of strain while wearing these babies!" Mei had no problems showing off Naruto's body.

Nagato hummed in thought.

"Nice body Naruto, you've been working out." Nagato complimented Naruto, personally jealous that Naruto inherited a body that could withstand training. His own body was so frail that he had to rely completely on his Quirk to be a hero, while Naruto's body was strong on it's own without his Quirk to help him. Naruto's years of training were showing, since Naruto had a Quirk that required him to train if he wanted to be a hero.

"Naruto, care to tell everyone what your Body Fat Percentage is?" Mei asked, hearing his name and using it to further promote her inventions. She picked up another thing off the blanket, and she strapped it to his neck.

"What, wait, what is going on!?" Naruto was just confused, one second he was trying on goggles, and now he was trying out practically everything on her blanket.

"_3% Body Fat._"

"This baby here is worn on the neck, and it can keep track of your health. It tracks your body fat percentage, your pulse, blood content, and it can be used to observe health in a way that doesn't intrude on daily living, but this is just a prototype so it has a habit of-"

*BOOM*

Naruto's entire body exploded, much to the crowd's horror as he and Mei were both caught up in the smoke. Naruto's neck was burnt to a crisp, and his eyes were burning red since the goggles had been knocked off his eyes. The left half of Mei's body was covered in smoke from the explosion, while all of Naruto's body was covered. His neck was quickly healing though, steam coming off his burnt flesh as it was good as new seconds later.

"Mei Hatsume correct? You better think about running, you've made him angry, and he isn't afraid to hit girls." Nagato pointed out with an amused smile on his face. A tiny explosion like that had no chance of killing Naruto, it would only really hurt him, and pain caused him to become pissed off.

"I see, you've got a healing-type quirk, that's super useful for testing out my inventions." Mei didn't read the situation at all as Naruto turned his head to look at her. She didn't notice his growing irritation with her, she noticed when he took a step towards her with a fist drawn back. "See, the weights survived the explosion, and now his speed will be cut down severely!" Mei started to run from Naruto as he swung at her, and upon missing, he started to chase her down with a twitching eye.

The weights were really slowing him down after all, they worked too, which pissed him off even more.

"You're a girl, so I'll only punch your face a little!"

"You see, he's angry and chasing me at full speed, but with my baby, he won't catch me!" Mei pointed out as she ran at a good pace from Naruto. She left her blanket far behind, since this would be a good chance for her to run all around the I-Expo and show off her inventions to as many people as possible. "That's a great idea me, Naruto, lets go show off my babies to everyone!" Mei talked to him like he was an old friend instantly.

"I'm going to ram my fist up your ass!"

"I like your enthusiasm, and the fact my babies blowing up won't hurt you badly, lets become partners, so I can test all my babies on you!" Mei offered Naruto as she ran from him. She blinked a little when she noticed his speed increasing a little, which was odd because he should be slowing down with his stamina decreasing, but instead he was getting faster. He was doing the opposite of what her invention should be making him do.

Wait.

Muscles, when they get torn, heal back stronger and more durable, and her invention was strapped to his arms and legs right now. His quirk seemed healing focused, meaning that by adding a lot of weight to his arms and legs, she was causing his muscles to tear and be healed back stronger. The longer he chased after her, the faster he was going to get until he caught up with her and really did punch her. Mei turned her head away from Naruto, realizing that her invention had a use that she hadn't thought up.

"I am going to-"

"For those with Healing Quirks, my baby can even up your training and cause you to grow stronger far quicker than other forms of training! You see, Naruto here is quickly starting to catch up to me! In mere minutes, he will catch up to me and beat me up!" Mei pointed out the benefits of her invention to the crowd that she passed by. No longer was she running away from Naruto at a slow pace that he couldn't match, she had to speed up to a jog when he nearly caught her.

Naruto swung at the back of her head, and just missed her by a few inches, causing her to break out in a full run when she realized he was getting way too close to her. Naruto didn't even notice he was getting faster and stronger, all he needed to do was give her a good solid punch for blowing him up.

People were watching an ash covered teen chasing a teen who was only half-covered in ashes.

"You get back here!"

"See, despite having shorter legs than me and being strapped with a grand total of twice his body weight, since he is wearing 4 weights with half his weight each, he's now catching up to me while I run at full speed!" Mei glanced back with a grin, and saw Naruto was almost within arm's reach of her again. She was about to be in some pain, but she had seen a lot of people with her Quirk, people that were showing interest in her inventions. "Now Naruto, you wouldn't hit a girl for real, correct?" Mei asked Naruto as he grabbed a hold of the back of her shirt, and yanked her off her feet.

She landed on her back, while he cracked his knuckles.

"You're about to hurt."

"I see, everyone watch and make sure you see the wonders of this form of training! Naruto's speed and strength have now been increased by _double_ what his strength was before! In mere minutes, he is TWICE as powerful!" Mei advertised, even as she was about to get the beating of a life. She would take her licks like a champ, if it meant that she was going to get to advertise her precious inventions more for it.

Time to use her body to increase her fame.

Naruto took off the weights and tossed them on the ground, flexing his muscles and trying to feel how strong he was now. Her words had finally registered in his mind, and curious, he had to know if she was telling the truth. Running around, Naruto did find that he was a lot faster than before, surprisingly.

**-Later-**

"You're back." Nagato saw Naruto walking towards him, with Mei holding onto his arm and he seemed a little irritated.

"-and those are the benefits of you being my test-subject, so how about it, wanna help me in the future? My inventions failing won't kill you, because you'll heal." Mei continued talking with Naruto, after he had walked away from her, she had ran after him. She wanted to get him to agree to become her test subject for her inventions, since it just made total sense.

Her inventions blowing up wouldn't kill him, and nothing she could do to him would be permanent, so it was obvious that he should work with her.

"I'm not becoming your test subject."

"How about boyfriend then? You'll still be my test subject, but you get boyfriend benefits. Having a test subject with a good body is a must for any great inventor." Mei was fine with this result as well.

"Boyfriend benefits?" Naruto questioned what that was.

"Holding hands, going on dates, kissing, f***ing." Mei stated, and Naruto wasn't sure if he heard that last one right. For some reason, it didn't register to him right away. Nagato's face was a little red at how that one was mentioned. Mei blinked for a moment, before she realized what had happened. "Sorry, one of my babies is a censor, when it registers certain words, it bleeps them out... I built it as a joke." Mei took a small remote out of her pocket, and she pressed a blue button. "... Holding hands, going on dates, kissing, and _fucking_... you get all that, for the low, _low_, price of you being my test-subject... I mean boyfriend." Mei looked away from Naruto when he tongue slipped.

...

Naruto stared at her.

He answered.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 It's Totally My Problem

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Fancy party.

'These aren't my thing.' Naruto thought as he looked around, dressed in a stupid tux (at least he thought it was stupid) while standing next to Toshinori (All Might form) in his hero outfit. Nagato, aka Pain, wasn't at this party since he was feeling more sick than when he arrived on the island, and decided to stay at his hotel room. The problem with his poor health, was now Naruto's problem since he wasn't good in these types of places.

4 hours.

They had been at the party for 4 hours, with different scientists going up on stage to make speeches and make private demonstrations of their own inventions that only those in the room would see. They would talk about things they were working on to help heroes and civilians lives get easier, talking about the common stuff like Quirk assistance and Quirk controlling, the normal scientist things.

"All Might, it's been years!"

"Cow Lady, I haven't seen you since I was in college, how have you been?" All Might exclaimed as an older woman greeted him. She had a healthy body, but wrinkles were visible around her eyes and her large breasts were showing age as well, something that she was using no doubt a push up bra to support. Wearing a revealing cow-girl's outfit, it was clear what her quirk was with large cow horns coming from her head.

Once blond hair was now littered with grey.

'A woman her age dressing like that?' Naruto thought as he saw just how revealing her clothes were, and his eyes turned deadpan.

"How is Electroplant doing, has he been okay?" All Might asked her, and she covered her mouth and laughed.

"Oh, he is with the grandkids."

Naruto ignored what was going on and started to walk away while he had the chance, since a lot of pro heroes had been giving him and All Might critical eyes. He could see them comparing the two of them to each other, and Naruto would rather that not be the case. The two of them looked rather similar, which was something that he had seen David doing as he analyzed the two of them as well.

'I hope this doesn't turn into a rumor, I'm proud of being Dad's son.' Naruto thought to himself as he thought about his actual father, a hero who gave his life to save others. He didn't want people to assume that his mother had an affair with his father, or that there was some complicated mess in his family history.

"Naruto, over here." David called out to him as he was passing by the table he was sitting at, and Naruto glanced to see a young woman about two or so years older than him (maybe 15 years old?) sitting nect to him. Curvy body, blond wavy hair and blue eyes, glasses and wearing a rather nice dress that complimented her form.

David's daughter, Melissa Shield.

Naruto glanced at All Might, surrounded by other heroes who were all, before he shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Melissa and in sight of David.

"Want a glass of wine? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." David jokingly said as he tried to tease Naruto, who saw Melissa was drinking the fruit punch and not the wine. "Well, I guess time for introductions, Naruto, this is my daughter Melissa, and this is All Might's boy." David introduced his daughter to the young hero-in-training, the girl gracefully extending a hand to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-ku-"

"Just Naruto, you're not Japanese, and I'm barely Japanese, you don't need to add any suffix to my name." Naruto stopped her as she was trying to be polite, he didn't like that. He didn't like suffixes in the first place all that much. His family barely ever used them if at all possible, despite all the remaining Uzumaki being in Japan, well not counting the old drunk who was gambling away her family pride in America. "Nice to meet you I guess, you a genius too?" Naruto glanced at one of the most intelligent men in the world, wondering if her daughter had inheritted his brain.

She smiled sheepishly.

"My grades aren't amazing, but I'm working really hard to learn everything I can. I've still got a long way to go." Melissa was a humble girl, and her answer was just as humble as she was apparently.

"She's quickly improving though, you two will work together a lot in the future I hope. One day, I hope that she can be the one to make your costumes, just like how I helped All Might." David looked at his daughter, visible pride in his eyes and audible love in his voice. The man adored his daughter very much, it was amazing to see honestly.

Naruto felt jealous that Melissa was raised by such a loving father.

"I would love to, I've started some research on nanotech that might be able to withstand all of Uncle Might's strength... but that is a long way away for me." Melissa spoke of her ongoings as well.

Naruto felt annoyed by how humble she was.

"Listen, if you're awesome or something, own up to it. The geezer over there brought me here to meet the two of you, so you've got to be pretty amazing. You need to be more confident in your potential, look at me, I'm pretty freaking awesome." Naruto gestured with a thumb to his chest, pointing at her with his other hand. She seemed visibly surprised at his bold declaration, but she giggled into her hand, and even David seemed to find something amusing about the way that Naruto proclaimed that.

Just like Toshinori.

This really was Toshinori's boy.

"I think you might want to be more open about how _pretty amazing _you are Melissa, looks like Naruto sees in you what I do." David nudged his daughter a little, and she blushed a little as she was surrounded by the praise. He even threw in some light teasing towards Naruto as well, by using his words to praise her. Naruto just sank into his chair, as a plate with a steak on it was dropped in front of him by a waiter.

A few alarms in the building started to go on.

"What? Did something happen?" Melissa stood up from her seat, while David joined her instantly, and he pulled out his phone and opened it up. Naruto sat a diagram of the tower they were in on the phone, which part of it glowing red.

David seemed visibly confused.

Naruto picked up on it though.

'That room was the room where I met him, that is his personal lab. Looks like whatever happened is quickly moving through the vents now too?' Naruto glanced at David's phone and saw whatever had happened was quickly moving downwards towards them all, using the vents as a passageway. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, since this was a room with a ton of pro heroes in it, so he wasn't that concerned about anything that could happen.

David glanced over at All Might, who seemed concerned when he started to cough into his hand, and glanced over at David, the two making eye contact.

'Not good, something broke out of my lab, and Toshi is reaching his time limit, combined with how much he has been in his muscle form today, and the 4 hours he's been at the party, he won't be able to help if this gets really bad.' David looked at his friend in worry, before he visibly calmed down when he looked down at an unphased Naruto. He calmed down as well when he realized that Naruto was here too, 13 or not, the boy was his friend's son with a similar Quirk to his friend.

He could handle this, even if his father couldn't fight.

'This isn't my problem.' Naruto thought as he took a bite of the steak.

Good steak.

"Nobody worry, everything is under control. Whatever it is will be here, so if all non-pro heroes can please evacuate to the safety room, this will be handled shortly." David announced loud enough to the rest of the scientists around, and the civilians who had gotten the chance to see the displays.

Naruto got up to leave.

'Still not my problem.'

"Naruto, if you would stay, we might need you if things get out of control and All Might... times out." David nodded to his daughter while talking to Naruto, letting her know that she could stay, that it would be safe enough. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat back down, the steak was fresh and not something he could eat a lot of in Japan, since beef was so expensive. He would enjoy eating good food while he could.

'Whatever, still not going to be my problem.' Naruto thought casually spinning his knife in hand.

'Wow, he's so calm about this... he must be really strong, just like Uncle Might...' Melissa glanced down at Naruto.

Black and red slime started to drip out of the vents and onto the floor in the middle of the room.

"QR... I mean... Project Kurama?" David asked himself in surprise when he saw his own project dripping out of the vents. That didn't make any sense, and the other heroes in the room weren't making any sense of what they should be doing either. Should they be attacking the mechanical slime, or wait until it all dripped out of the vents and trap it in a bottle or something.

They expected a villain, not slime.

It was multiplying on the ground, and several red eyes formed on the surface of the slime and began looking around the room.

"Looking... for... registered... body..."

"Registered body, I never registered a body to it... what could it be talking about. Project Kurama, you're not programmed to anybody yet. Stand down, and go back to your containment, you don't have-"

"Body located." Kurama's 20 searching eyes all focused on a single target, all of the eyes merging together and forming two larger eyes that singled in on one target.

Naruto locked eyes with it.

...

"... Shit... this just became a personal problem." Naruto realized quickly that he was the target of the quickly growing thing as sharp spikes formed along it's body and shot out towards him, still connected to the main body. Several pro heroes started to run towards it, but even when they punched it, nothing happened since it's body was just billions of tiny multiplying machines.

"Young Naruto, don't worry, I won't let it take you!"

Naruto flipped the table as the spikes embedded themselves in it instead of him.

"Eyes off target, not starting genetic code tracking." Kurama's eyes vanished from it's body as it slimed it's way across the room, tracking Naruto by his genetic code down that it had been able to see him and analyze him. "Analyzing Quirk... analysis done." Kurama ignored David and Melissa both as it greatly expanded it's body and surrounded the table, devouring the table hiding Naruto whole.

All Might shot a large jet of pressurized air with his fist, punching the air and knocking Kurama away from Naruto as he appeared next to the boy.

"David, what's going on, that is your experiment, why is it attacking Young Naruto!?" All Might asked as he raised up his fists, noticing that Kurama quickly put itself back together and started to grow in size until it was greater in height than All Might was.

David looked at Naruto looking down at the knife in his hand.

"Earlier... I might have accidentally reprogrammed it, when I had the costume design program opened up... I took a picture of Naruto and registered his visual appearance. I must have accidentally corrupted Kurama's program to cause it to target the person who was pictured, and now it has analyzed Naruto's DNA after seeing him in person... though I don't know how the two programs fusing together will affect it." David was not one of the world's smartest men for nothing, quickly going over what he had done today in his head, he did remember when he could have corrupted it's programming. He had, for a small amount of time, changed softwares while he had been programming Kurama.

He had labelled Naruto-

*SMACK*

The person to smack him upside the head.

"Bad scientist, no, don't make evil creatures." Naruto lectured the scientist with deadenned eyes as All Might threw another punch to push back Kurama. Naruto sighed to himself, before he took the knife and cut into the palm of his hand. Naruto stabbed his hand deep enough to cover the knife in his blood. "Hey, basic bitch of RPG-Maker monsters, follow this!" Naruto shouted as he threw the blood covered knife across the room.

"Tracking DNA."

It followed the knife, and Naruto grabbed another knife from a different table and stabbed himself again.

Everyone winced when they saw him do that the second time, and the wound healed within seconds as Naruto's anger started to grow with his pain. Naruto threw the knife, and Kurama chased the second knife as well, since it was the DNA that was moving at the time. Though, Naruto's plan became extremely apparent when everyone saw what he was doing consistently. As Naruto passed by tables, he continued to grab and collect knifes to stab himself with.

'He analyzed the situation, realized it was attracted to his DNA, and then decided to... he's luring it towards the stage... There are restraint devices in the stage, but how did he know about... _he saw my phone_.' David mentally applauded Naruto's quick thinking as he lured the creation towards the stage. Naruto had, for a split second, seen his phone and saw all of the safety programs on it. He got his phone back out, and prepared to remotely activate the holding devices when Kurama got onto the stage.

Other heroes in the room didn't hold back on clapping though, they were all simply impressed by the quick thinking of the young man.

"Genetic material assimilated, processors working at 100%, data storage increasing, mental link establishing, bonding process beginning." Kurama continued to chase the bloody knifes as Naruto threw them onto the stage.

Holes in the stage opened up, and glowing blue restraints shot up out of it and wrapped around Kurama, halting the manmade monster in it's tracks, David having activated the trap the second that Kurama was in the right spot. Naruto looked down at Kurama, before he looked over at David.

"Good work Young Naruto, that was-"

Kurama was a multi-formed machine, as such, restraints of this nature wouldn't hold it, as Naruto quickly learned when he lost his right arm. Screams of horror among some of the heroes who couldn't handle gore were heard, as Naruto glanced down with some shock at his own missing arm. Kurama had ripped his arm off as it escaped, and while Naruto was still bleeding, it latched itself onto his bleeding stump and started to surround his body.

"Quickly, get it off him!"

David and All Might were the first ones running towards the stage to try and help Naruto, though his entire body had been surrounded by Kurama, no longer visible. Kurama started to shrink in size though as they got to the stage. They couldn't do anything, All Might tried to reach into Kurama to pull Naruto out, but he was firmly stuck.

"Young Naruto!"

Kurama started to jerk around violently around Naruto's body though, before it started to melt into a pool of in-active nanomachines leaving a nano-machine covered Naruto in the middle of it, taking deep breaths of air.

"That was unpleasant... got my arm back though." Naruto staged as he showed he was holding his right arm.

"Yes, this is a medical emerg-" Melissa stopped when Naruto popped his arm back into place.

The severed arm started to quickly heal back into it's proper place, steam coming out of the two parts as the once severed arm was quickly returned back to it's normal place.

...

"What? As long as my arm still has my blood in it, and then I can reattach it. I just have to put it back where it belongs... can't grow it back though if I can't find my missing arm." Naruto admitted that this wasn't his first rodeo here. Third time he had lost an arm, and each time he just had to reattach it by being angry enough for his arm to heal back into place. His arm still had his Quirk in it, and if he could get some blood flowing into the arm and back out, then the his body and arm would reattach.

Melissa hung up her phone, while everyone else just started to clap.

"Are you okay Naruto... you don't feel weird or anything?" David asked as he got down to Naruto's level and tried to see if he could find anything wrong with Naruto on the outside.

"Merging complete fixing and reparing clothes using Enraged Healer."

"I didn't say that." Naruto stated as Kurama's deep programmed voice came out of his body, even though he wasn't moving his mouth. Naruto's clothes started to change color though, his tux turning red and black to match with Kurama's design, absorbing the clothes and fitting his body much more closely than before.

Great.

Kurama's programs had been corrupted and merged with Naruto's body, copied his Quirk, and now it was using it to fix and modify his clothing.

Great, now he had a self-reparing tuxedo, something he hated, why couldn't he be wearing something better? Like his normal clothes?

"Shifting clothes into normal clothes."

Naruto's tuxedo changed shape and color, shifting themselves so that they were changed into the clothes that he usually wore. Naruto blinked for a moment and looked down at himself, David covering his mouth in surprise, since Kurama's programming had changed from it's original purpose to becoming a personal costume.

"Well... now you won't need to worry about getting new costumes in the future." Toshinori stated to Naruto, trying to find the bright side.

Naruto gave him a sharp look.

He wisely shut up.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Heavy Violence

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"How are you holding up?"

"How do you expect?" Naruto asked All Might with a bored tone. All the physical training he was going wasn't helping him all that much. His body was already amazingly toned and athletic thanks to the fact he already had been training to become a hero, even before meeting All Might. It had been his dream since he was younger, so naturally he spent a lot of time working towards it.

Of course, All Might was in his skinny form, so Naruto wasn't addressing him as All Might at all. That was for multiple reasons to be honest.

"Not... great..."

"Hurry up Oh-chunko." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. He was carrying over twice his body weight over his body with added on weights, and though he had been cut to less than half of his normal speed, he was still moving slightly faster than Ochako was.

She was sweating more heavily than he was, and was wearing sweat pants and a rather normal T-shirt. She had sweat stains under her boobs and under her pits, and overall wasn't in a great condition. She was a healthy and toned girl, athletic as she was bubbly, but she just couldn't compete with Naruto's physical condition.

Stupid Healing-based Quirk and it's ability to restore his body's stamina by slowing down the rate his body damaged itself.

She refused to believe that his stamina was related to anything other than his Quirk.

It had nothing to do with his Quirk though.

"I'm... not fat. I'm just not... in as great a shape... as you." Ochako pushed herself to keep running at her current speed, since while she didn't have any added weight to her, running for 2 hours was still something her body was not suited for. They had yet to take a break, and she had joined Naruto and Toshinori when she saw Naruto leaving the apartment building in a track suit. "Yagi-san... you work for All Might, right?" Ochako asked as she slowed down even more while talking.

She started to speed up and slow down depending on if she were talking or not.

"Yes, I file his paperwork for him. I'm his top office worker, though I like to keep physically fit. He asked me to go jogging with Naruto." Toshinori stated, and Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him.

Why not just come clean and tell Ochako that he was All Might, without revealing his Quirk or any of the major details. The need to keep his muscle and shrunken form seperate wasn't really needed when Naruto and Ochako were good friends.

"You're going to love running the way back." Naruto told Ochako, and she groaned.

"AH, that SUCKS... Hero training SUCKS, but I NEED IT!" Ochako was working for the hero dream too, and she was going to have to take the Entrance Exams unlike Naruto who was getting in on the recommendation of 2 different people.

David Shield AND Nagato Uzumaki.

All Might's costume designer and legendary scientist, and the Puppet Hero: Pain were both people who could give recommendations worth getting a person into UA. While All Might didn't want to give Naruto any special treatment, it would seem that sentiment did not extend to David and Nagato.

Nagato planned on giving UA a recommendation for Naruto anyway.

"I'll carry you on the way back." Naruto offered Ochako with a shrug. He didn't mind, she was working harder than she usually was to keep up with him. When they started to run, she had been going faster than him for over 30 minutes as he had been weighed down. Then as time went on, her speed just got worse and worse until she wasn't really much competition for him even with the added weight.

Toshinori saw storm clouds beginning to gather, and he felt a couple of rain drops fall down. The early signs of a heavy rain, so he looked back at Naruto.

'Naruto... you really did work really hard even before meeting me. You're Quirk is completely unrelated to battle, and is unable to hurt villains... so you trained yourself to be able to fight people without needing a Quirk for battle.' Toshinori glanced back at Naruto barely even breaking a sweat. He had to admit that he was rather amazed by how determined Naruto must have been ever since he was a child, because it was certainly showing with how even this training in preparation for recieving One for All wasn't doing much.

He would say that as Naruto was right now, his body would be able to handle using at least 35% or 45% of his Quirk from the beginning.

"Here, lets stop and avoid the rain-" Toshinori started, but then the rain started to completely pour down on them.

They were all soaked before they could escape into the nearest convenience store.

Toshinori's phone started to ring.

"... Naruto, Uraraka-chan, you two go on home. I've got some business to do, do you have enough money for a bus or train?" Toshinori reached into his pocket, prepared to give them both the money to take whatever transportation they needed home. He had some important work he needed to go do, that he had forgotten to do in the first place because he was excited to be able to go jogging with Naruto.

"What do you MEAN I can't advertise my babies here!?"

"... A refreshing run in the rain doesn't sound so bad to me." Naruto stated as he waved off Toshinori's money.

He didn't like hearing that voice.

"Speak for yourself, I think taking a train sounds great right about... woah..." Ochako was stunned when she looked at the sound of the voice while she was speaking, and she saw the girl. Her eyes widened for a second.

Boobs.

Big boobs, bigger than her own boobs by a fair amount for sure, and they were currently in a drenched shirt that clung to them. She had nicely sized and shaped boobs, but _these_ boobs blew her out of the water for sure. She looked at Naruto, and then down at her own shirt, seeing that her sports bra was already visible, but it was a sports bra so it didn't matter.

That girl wore NO bra, meaning she shouldn't let Naruto see this girl right now.

Why? She didn't really know, she just didn't want Naruto to see the girl's almost revealed boobs.

"Ah! That rain came out of nowhere!"

A skinny kid with dark green hair came running into the building with his book bag over his head. He was smiling to himself, and her turned bright red when he saw Mei Hatsume, and he avoided going into that part of the store.

"Come on, I even tested these babies out at the I-Expo last year! They work for sure, you can let my advertise them to people. These Goggles, and this Hero Suppliment equipment would be great for your store to show off!"

"Hero suppliment equipment, I want to see that!" The boy with freckles and green hair had sparkling eyes as he looked towards the girl.

Naruto leaned towards Ochako.

"Lets sacrifice him, and make our escape... that girl is bat-shit crazy. I saw her at the I-Expo, and there is little she won't do to show off her inventions. She nearly blew me up." Naruto whispered to Ochako, and she was surprised, before she nodded her head. It would seem that Naruto didn't want to be caught up in that girl's chaos, and didn't even want to be noticed by her. "I can respect her spirit, but she has a complete lack of care for her own body... and the bodies of others. That kid showing any interest in her inventions..." Naruto could see the kid being sacrificed so that he could escape as his best method for getting out of here without exploding.

Naruto's inner goodness decided to rear it's ugly head.

"Oh, what is this?" The boy asked as he looked at an invention that Mei was showing off, and Naruto gripped his hand into a shaking fist as he tried to resist the urge to save the boy.

"Oh, this is my wrist mounted pressure cannon. By sucking in air and pressurizing it, it will shoot the air out of the back of it and make punches and kicks faster than before. Made for any hero with low physical strength!"

"Oooooooh, this is so interesting... can this help a guy without a Quirk to keep up with people that have Quirks?" The boy asked with a glint in his eye.

Mei grinned.

"I don't see why not! Since you've got hope in those eyes, you must be a Quirkless loser that wants to keep up!" Mei stated an absolutely destructive line with zero understanding that the boy's face dropped like a sack of bricks into a river. Mei attached her device to the boy's wrists without any hesitation. "Since I don't have a proper test subject right now-" Naruto did not feel even slightly bad that he turned her down.

His dick might want to bone her, but his brain let him know that he didn't want to go down that route, no matter how stacked her chest was.

He had been avoiding her phone calls like crazy.

"... I can be your test subject... I want to become a Hero more than anything, and if I can use this equipment to make up for being Quirkless... I'll do it." The boy spoke with the sparkle in his eyes returned.

Ochako smiled and turned to Naruto as they scooted away from Mei's view.

"He reminds me of you... we seem like about the same age as him." Ochako could remember Naruto wanting to be a Hero.

Having a Healing Quirk that was activated by Anger was the same as being Quirkless when it came to being a Hero. Naruto couldn't use his Quirk to attack people, he could only heal from their attacks, meaning he needed to get hurt for his Quirk to be useful. Naruto might have a Quirk, but in the Hero world he would be considered pretty much Quirkless.

That was why Naruto spent so much time training, because his Quirk was so unbelievably weak compared to everyone else's Quirk. Even her own Quirk was far stronger than Naruto's Quirk, and better suited to being a Hero.

"Oh, that sounds like a great deal to me! Use my babies all you want to become a Hero, in exchange for being my test subject you can use all the Proto-types I make. You seem smart to recognize how great my babies are, so I'm sure that everything will work out in the end! Actually, you being a Quirkless loser makes this even better... it shows my babies are super awesome!" Mei spared no punches against this kid at all, preparing to use his dream to be a hero to her own advantage to allow her to make her inventions even more popular.

Naruto was too late.

He had been unable to save this kid from the craziness that was Mei Hatsume, the boy had been far too eager and he had been too slow in his reaction.

"Thank you! I'm Izuku Midoriya-"

Poor Izuku, he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Lets get out of here-" Naruto started to take off his jacket, and he tossed it on top of Ochako's head so that she could be better protected from the rain. She nodded her head and climbed up onto his back and let him grasp onto her thighs. She used her arms to make the jacket cover the two of them and shield them from the rain. "-and just like that, we have formed a Hero team... Heavy Violence!" Naruto grinned at the stupid name.

The opposite of Zero Gravity was Heavy.  
The opposite of Healing was Violence.

It was a stupid name that took the opposite of their Quirks and put them together to form a stupid Hero Team name, but he liked it anyway.

It did take their personalities into account though.

"Onward then my trusted stead!" Ochako called out as Naruto started to run.

Team: Heavy Violence was born.

All heroes needed team names when they worked together with each other, and two young heroes in training would naturally start to name their teams before they even started to be real heroes.

They didn't even get 30 feet out of the convenience store before the rain got 5 times heavier than it started out, and they got completely and utterly soaked to the bone.

**-Later-**

"... I warned you to take an umbrella... Ochako-chan, your parents will be home late because of the storm. You can use our shower and stay for dinner... Naruto, since you're a boy I expect you to wait until Ochako-chan is done before taking a shower."

"Yes Granny Mito." Naruto and Ochako were completely soaked.

Mito had a smug, yet kind, smile that she showed them since she had warned Naruto to take an umbrella with him when he went running. Her old bones had been aching, so she knew a bad storm was on it's way.

Youngsters needed to listen to their elders.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. I'm going to be naming "Teams" based on the names from the Naruto series Soundtrack, since it's got a lot of good names to it.  
**

**2\. If ANY writers want to do a "Reading" or "Viewing" version of this story like how "Curious Kitsune654" and "Azure King and Azure Queen" did for Quirky Villain and Prince of Mushrooms, then PM me and I will talk details with you. I tend to focus more on getting out chapters for stories that have Reading versions of them, by the way.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Day It Came Crashing Down

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"... So... why are we going to the hospital?"

Ochako wasn't sure why she was going with Naruto to the hospital. Of course, she was sure that she saw the eyes on his clothes blink as she asked that question, but she ignored it as a trick of her eyes. She had noticed this too, but no matter what clothes Naruto wore, there always seemed to be an red eye-design somewhere on it. His clothes looked a lot newer than before too, but she would just guess that Naruto was taking better care of his clothes now.

"Don't know, got a call, they said that it would be better not to go alone. Uuuuh, I hate hospitals... they smell so... unnatural." Naruto shivered when they walked into the front of the building. He hated them with a passion, since he had never had a good experience with one before.

He hated them with a passion.

"Naruto... is that you?"

"Konan?" Naruto asked as he looked for the source of the voice. One of the people that Nagato worked with and was close with. A woman who went by the hero name "Paper Hero: Angelwing", real name Konan. He heard her voice, and he could guess that she was sitting in the reception room.

Naruto looked at her.

She had a visibly broken arm, and bandages around her right eye, with her left eye puffy and bruised up. Injuries of this level happened to heroes from time to time, but usually heroes as powerful as Konan avoided such injuries. His eyes widened a little at the extent of her injuries, since she had identified him by voice and not sight, he could tell that she wasn't able to see much of anything at the moment.

"Konan!? What happened!?" Ochako shouted in surprise, and Konan took the chance to stand up and limped towards them.

She could still stand.

"There was an incident with a villain, he managed to get the drop on us as we were chasing down a man who kidnapped Karin. I don't know what happened to Nagato, I passed out when the villain blew himself up when we captured him." Konan gave a summary of the situation. She had taken a lot of damage, but she was mostly fine. Her vision was never going to completely recover in her right eye, but she would still have some visioin. She was going to make a near full recovery, other than some slight vision issues.

Still, she felt nothing but shame.

Nagato's niece had been kidnapped by a villain, while another villain managed to stop them from getting her back before it was too late. Her injuries recovering meant nothing when Nagato had lost a family member, when they had almost none of them left.

It was just him, Mito, Karin, and Naruto.

That was all that remained of their family now, and since Karin's kidnapper got away it could be assumed they might never see her alive again.

Ochako flinched when she saw Naruto's face.

"What happened to Karin?"

"The villain Moonfish escaped with her, I'm sorry we couldn't get to her. I'm sure that Nagato will need his family next to him when he gets here." Konan hadn't seen Nagato yet, but since he wasn't a patient at the hospital he must have escaped the explosion and decided to give chase to the kidnappers. It was doubtful he would catch them though.

Uzumaki were tough bastards, even a crippled Uzumaki like Nagato.  
Even an elderly Uzumaki like Mito.  
Especially a rage-filled little shit like Naruto.

The Uzumaki family were as tough as they came.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume... can I get you a cup of tea, please take a seat?" A police officer came up to them politely.

"I would love-" Ochako started.

"Who died?" Naruto asked roughly, with a deep frown on his face. Konan gasped when she made the sudden realization of what Naruto being at the hospital at all meant. She would have just assumed he was here for a check up and it was a coincidence that she happened to catch him while waiting for Nagato.

Nagato wasn't coming.

"Please, sit down Uzumaki-san... I want to keep this as calm for you as possible. I'm sure that this won't be a happy experience for you... so take as long as you need. I need you to identify a body, I took a few pictures for you to look at. We would prefer not to make anything official without first confirming." The officer didn't introduce himself, and he purposely didn't have his name tag on. It would seem that he had came prepared for some kind of reaction that might not be good, because he had purposely left his gun off of his body as well.

He was trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

"... Nagato's not dead." Konan asked as Naruto sat down, Ochako sitting down next to him as a couple of pictures were put down in front of him.

Ochako didn't look at the pictures, but Naruto did.

"... That's him, that's Nagato Uzumaki. Ochako, I'm going home... can you stay here for me?" Naruto looked at the shocked Konan, unable to comfort her himself. He felt a sort of dull numbness as he looked at pictures of Nagato, dead and scourched up.

Looking at the pictures, and at Konan, he could tell what happened, and he didn't want to be the one to comfort her. He knew it wasn't her fault at heart, but he refused to be the person who helped her deal with this.

Nagato died protecting _her_, using his frail body to shield her, which his body being propelled by the explosion hurt her and killed him.

"Aaaaah!"

"... Yeah, I'll stay." Ochako knew Naruto barely used her real name like that, and when he did he was being completely serious with her. His face was filled with a barely contained rage, and part of it was directed at Konan.

His brain might understand that what happened wasn't her fault.  
His _heart_ was angry with Konan for surviving, while Nagato died.  
His heart was also _happy_ that Konan survived, that Nagato's sacrifice was not in vain.

He didn't know what to feel, but he couldn't comfort her or be around her. He needed to go home and tell Mito what happened, since she knew Nagato for longer than he knew the man. She would take it far more harshly, and he needed to be there for her. Karin was also gone, and they didn't know if she was alive or not. He needed to break the news to her as gently as he could, and he needed to be there for her when she needed him.

He needed to be strong.

So Naruto walked out of the hospital, leaving behind Ochako and Konan. Naruto didn't look back, even though he could hear Konan's wails of emotional pain. He needed to be strong, but he wasn't strong enough to ignore his own conflicted heart.

Who would want to kidnap Karin?

Naruto took a deep breath and stopped thinking about it before he started, he needed to focus his thoughts on what he was going to tell Mito.

He continued to walk, and he thought about picking up Mito her favorite tea to help soften the blow. He didn't do it though, because as he thought about it, that was a pretty crappy thing to do for somebody. Try to smooth over somebodies death with a favorite food or drink was like saying that their life was only worth the drink. Mito was like hsi grandmother, she raised him, so he was going to trust that she was strong enough to take the death well. He didn't know how he was going to tell her though.

Eventually, before Naruto even realized it, he was home.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he barely noticed as time passed and he got to the front door of the apartment.

"... Granny Mito, I'm home..." Naruto stated as he opened the door.

She wasn't in the living room, right, this was about the time of day that she would take a shower so that she could refresh herself. Naruto walked across the apartment, and he could hear the water running in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, to let her know that he was there.

"Granny Mito... can you hurry up just this once? I've got bad news about Nagato, I want to talk with you face to face though to explain it." Naruto spoke loud enough that she would easily hear him through the door.

Nothing.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'll... be waiting in the other room. Take all the time you need to get emotionally ready. I'll be here for you when you come out." Naruto was quieter when he spoke, since he was sure that she got the news. He wouldn't diminish Nagato's death by buying her a gift of tea, but he would make a pot of tea so that she could have something relaxing to drink when everything was told to her.

He didn't know what he was doing, his heart and brain were conflicting, and he didn't know what he was suppose to do in this situation.

He needed to be strong.

Naruto got his phone out and dialed.

"_This is Nagato's phone, I'm away right now, please leave me a message and I'll be right there for you."_

Nagato's voice.

"Sorry to bother you... but I'm not sure what to do. Somebody really important to me died, and I need to break the news to Granny Mito. You're a Pro Hero, so I'm sure you would know what to do right now." Naruto spoke into the phone with a small smile on his face.

Naruto hung up, before he dialed again.

"_This is Nagato's phone, I'm away right now, please leave me a message and I'll be right there for you._"

"Is this how you felt when Ma died? How you explained it to Granny Mito? I'm so sorry you had to go through that, don't rush to get back to me. I just wanted to let you know that you were like an older brother to me." Naruto continued what he was saying before after getting more strength from Nagato's voice.

This was helping him.

Being able to hear Nagato's voice, even if it was just a recording, was helping him clear his mind a little. Naruto continued to listen to the recording and talk to it for awhile, before the tea started to go off. Naruto got up and poured himself and Mito a cup of tea, before he brought them to the couch and sat down.

Time passed, and the tea got cold.

"_This is Nagato's phone, I'm away right now, please leave me a message and I'll be right there for you._"

"Nagato... I'm scared. Granny Mito... she's not coming out of the bathroom. I'm scared to try and see if she's okay... give me the strength to check." Naruto got the courage to stand up as he walked towards the bathroom.

Opening a bathroom door was the difference.

It was the difference between a very bad day, and the worst day of Naruto's life.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 100 Percent Angry

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"How do you feel Naruto?"

"... Not that different to be honest." Naruto admitted as he looked down at himself. Toshinori looked down at Naruto, who had grown slightly bigger in the months since his families deaths. He wished he could have been there for the boy at the funeral, but it had been a very private event he didn't feel he needed to be apart of.

Naruto had spent several weeks... just shut down.

He didn't answer calls or texts, he didn't really speak to anyone as he just stayed home and mourned for the loss of his family.

"It was much the same for me when my Master passed down One for All to me. How have you been feeling emotionally lately?" Toshinori wasn't sure how to handle dealing with Naruto. Naruto didn't talk about his family at all, not to him or even his friend. Naruto refused to speak to anyone who mentioned his family or what his plans were, even to him. Still, he needed to ask how Naruto felt.

"Angry."

'... His Quirk is fueled by rage, so his most normal emotional response would be anger.' Toshinori tried to think of an accurate thought to rationalize Naruto's feelings. He noticed that despite Naruto's good heart, he seemed to get angry even more easily than the average person. Just like how his grand aunt Mito seemed to be more prone to calmness, and according to other heroes Nagato had been prone to sadness.

He passed down One for All to Naruto several months earlier than he originally planned for a reason.

'Moonfish... I'm coming for you!' Naruto thought as he leaned down and focused his rage.

His eyes turned blood red.

"On this island, nobody will get hurt... so try using One for All. To use it, clench your buttcheeks together and just shout out a powerful SMASH as you unleash a punch!" Toshinori turned into his All Might form. Naruto looked at him with an annoyed glance for the stupid way he put that, but Naruto still followed the advice.

Naruto looked at All Might.

"No."

"No?"

"No, a punch won't do me any good." Naruto crossed his arms, and despite what he said, he still clenched his buttcheeks together tightly.

*Spark*

Naruto's hair glowed golden as he activated One for All, and two of locks of the hair on his forehead stood straight up like horns. Golden sparks started to fly out of his entire body, and those sparks turned into golden flames that started to erupt out of various parts of his body.

*CRACK*

Naruto's arm visibly broke and shattered, both his arms and legs cracked and bone under the immense strength that he was putting them under.

"Naruto, just focus on a punch, the rest can-"

All Might stopped when Naruto jumped up into the air, and he was already at cloud level. All Might jumped up at full strength after Naruto to save him if he needed it. Even at a high speed, he quickly caught up with Naruto.

His arms and legs were even more broken.

Naruto's eyes glowed brighter red, and his arms and legs instantly healed as his whisker marks grew even thicker as well. The height of his rage could be seen on his face, and Naruto kept using 100% of One for All over the course of his entire body. Naruto threw a punch and dispelled the clouds, the arm he threw a punch with shattering and healing. He went flying backwards from the force of the punch, and All Might followed him.

'... I see... it doesn't matter if he can only handle 40% of the power. With his natural Quirk, so long as he is angry enough, he can handle 100%... I figured that he might be able to do this. I didn't think that his willpower and drive would be this strong.' All Might chased after Naruto, and in the distance he saw more clouds disappear. He saw Naruto changing direction in the sky, and more clouds vanished.

He was a glowing golden blur in the sky.

The pain Naruto was going through didn't matter in the slightest, as he focused completely on using One for All and channelling his rage.

'MOONFISH!'

Naruto was healing _faster_ than his body was breaking. By the time any fractures or shattering happened in his bones, or muscles tore over his body, the damage was already healing. Naruto flew through the sky dispelling clouds using nothing but his punches and kicks.

"One for All: 100% Enraged Healing!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he shot down towards the ground with a double kick. He threw light punches and slowed his descent, before he landed back on the island he started out on.

All Might landed on the ground behind him.

His eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

Naruto's body was visibly destroying and repairing constantly, showing that unlike mere minutes before, Naruto was now truly using 100% of the power over his entire body. His clothes burst and destroyed themselves, but thanks to his clothes being fused with the Kurama inside of his blood and DNA, the clothes that got destroyed were constantly repairing themselves as well. Just as a slower rate than the rest of his body, since the clothes weren't nearly as durable as Naruto's body was.

The use of the Quirk was stable.

It was perfect.

Naruto's body no longer sparked, and it no longer produced golden flames. Instead the changes stayed to his hair that glowed and stood on end, his whisker marks that turned into black bars, his eyes that were glowing a bright red and far more menacing than before. His body wore an extremely faint aura of gold instead, and he with every breath he took it was like he was breathing visible rage.

He was smiling, a hero's grin.

'I'm coming for you Moonfish... I don't know what I'm going to do to you when I see you, but you will regret the day you heard the name Uzumaki.' Naruto's grin became wider, and he showed off his canines with his smile.

All Might looked at Naruto's hair, and he looked up at his own hair, and saw that when Naruto used One for All he gave similar hair horns to his own, just more shaggy in appearance.  
**(Note: Naruto's hair when he uses Six Paths Sage Mode: Cloaked version)**

'He's... like me.' All Might thought as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto was so driven by his goal, and his willpower was so strong, that he was able to bring out the full power of One for All from the very beginning. He was inexerienced with the Quirk still, but with training that wasn't going to be a problem.

Naruto's Quirk was _Enraged Healer._

Ever since Naruto's families deaths, his rage had been cultivating and focusing itself into a single thought. All Might didn't know what that thought was, but Naruto's drive to become a hero to accomplish whatever goal he had set for himself was great enough that he refused to do anything but master One for All with anything less than 100%.

Naruto stopped using One for All, and all the changes went back to normal.

'Moonfish... You _will_ regret being my enemy.' Naruto thought as he bottled up his rage.

He needed to cultivate it further.

He wasn't angry enough yet.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. To those worried Naruto mastered One for All too quickly.**  
**Naruto mastered Sage Mode in 3 days, a skill that Jiraiya couldn't do in 50+ years of training, through sheer determination and willpower, and the Rasenshuriken in 2 days.**  
**Mastering impossible skills through determination and guts is kind of his thing.**

**2\. Naruto using One for All at 100% right now is too OP.**  
**Actually, there are several downsides to the reason why Naruto can use 100% now, and how it will do great things for the story later and character growth, as well as provide future limits for him thanks to the fact he is able to use 100% right now.**

**3\. What point of the story are we at?**  
**It's several months before the start of UA, meaning All Might will still have his powers during some of his time at UA, but his time limit will be much shorter by the time Naruto becomes a student. If All Might have given Naruto the Quirk any sooner than this point, he would have lost the Quirk completely by the time Naruto joined school.**


	10. Chapter 10 Explain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Explain Start!**_

**Since these are actually really popular when I do them for readers, I'll do another Explain where I summarize some of the most commonly asked questions or things that people misunderstand about the story.**

**1\. Naruto's Quirk makes him like the Hulk?**  
Not exactly, because eventually he won't _need_ to be angry to use 100% of One for All.  
He's able to use 100% and regenerate from the damage quickly, but as his body grows more used to One for All he won't even _need_ to Regenerate from One for All.  
Eventually, a day would come when Naruto won't take damage from One for All, and ALL of his Regeneration abilities will be used towards healing from damage he takes during fights.

The focus isn't on him getting stronger when he gets angry.  
The focus is him learning to get stronger without needing to be angry.

**2\. Mito's Death, did she kill herself?**  
No.  
Mito was, at the point in the story she died, 138 years old. She was an Uzumaki, but even she is human and she doesn't have the Uzumaki healing from Naruto-canon.  
She slipped in the bathroom while getting ready to take a bath, and just died.  
No villains attacked her, and there was no scheme out to get her either. She just slipped in the bath, knocked herself out, and died there with no real pain or suffering while knocked out.  
People remember that she is an Uzumaki, but everyone forgets that she is a My Hero-verse version of Uzumaki.

Her death was like Nagato's death in a way.  
There was no great scheme to kill Nagato, the villain he fought was working with Moonfish to kidnap Karin. The villain wasn't trying to kill Nagato, but Nagato was protecting Karin so he put himself in harm's way to try and save her.

This was done to show that, even when the world is NOT out to get you and end your family, sometimes things just turn out that way because of bad luck.

**3\. Oh-chunko?**  
This one is stupid.  
It is a combination of O' and chunk, so a Translation would be "Great Chunko" in a way.  
People bitch that it's using an English word, or ask why Naruto calls Ochako this despite her not being fat.

1\. About 30% of all Japanese people can speak, or understand, English to various degrees. Naruto knowing English isn't shocking or surprising. English is Mandatory in Japanese schools.  
2\. In Japan, it's quite common for a Japanese person to add some English words to what they are saying to seem cool.  
3\. In NARUTO canon, Naruto HIMSELF has spoke several English phrases, even in the Japanese version of the anime. So for Naruto, him mixing English words and phrases into things he says keeps him in character and is a callback to the Naruto anime/manga.  
4\. He calls her this, not because she is fat, but because she has a round face, and they are childhood friends. It is used to show how close they are, since Naruto has given people nicknames when he respects or is very close to a person.

Rock Lee - Bushy Eyebrows  
Might Guy - Bushier Eyebrows-sensei  
Tsunade - Grandma Tsunade  
Jiraiya - Pervy Sage  
Killer B - Octopops  
Kakashi - Kaka-sensei (Writing-sensei, a reference to how he reads smutty books)  
Sasuke - Bastard

Notice that Naruto usually gives people pretty insulting nicknames, but he's very close to, and respects these people very much.

**4\. Why include Izuku in the story at all?**  
Just because Naruto is in the story, doesn't mean that Izuku stops existing. Izuku has a hero's heart, and I do want to show him in the background being a good side character while still managing to achieve his dream of becoming a hero.  
Midoriya serves several purposes.  
I've always liked heroes, who instead of using powers, use gadgets and their brains to win fights against the odds.  
Midoriya also serves another purpose as well that I won't reveal.

**5\. Harem?**  
No.  
I do not like Harem stories in My Hero Academia, because they don't really make much sense given the setting. There is no evidence in the series of people getting harems to "mix their Quirks or make stronger Quirks".  
There is evidence of SINGLE marraige like that, but harems supported or encouraged by the government to make stronger Quirks? No.  
Otherwise Endeavor would have selected MULTIPLE women with Quirks that would fit with his own in order to increase his odds, if such a thing were really allowed in this setting.

Also, My Hero Academia isn't really much of a "Harem" type of story.  
I myself like a Suspense where there is multiple possible love interests, and you the fans don't know who the winner will be. Also, it's quite a bit more realistic this way, and that even in love, some people do not win the first time they play the game.

I will tell you if a story has a harem, if I DON'T tell you, then assume it is a Single Pairing.

**6\. Who would win in a fight between Reluctant Hero, Quirky Villain, and Inheritor?**  
This one was a strange question.

Reluctant Hero is the answer though.  
The Quirky Villain represents a Villain with the Heart of a Hero, a villain with honor and integrity, who just wants to be free. He doesn't strive for power, nor does he activelly seek it.  
The Inheritor represents the next generation that carries on the will and hopes of the previous generation, to surpass them and add his own dreams and will to it so that he can pass it on.

The Reluctant Hero represents the unstoppable nature of man.  
If there is a problem, he will solve it.  
If there is an obstacle, he will overcome it.  
If he has a limit, he will break it.  
The Reluctant Hero shows the true strength of a person, who despite his reluctance to accept himself, that can overcome anything no matter what the challenge. A person born without the ability to see his own limits, because he is constantly breaking them through sheer willpower.

The only thing that held back the Reluctant Hero was his fear of his own power, his 'Reluctance' to use his true power for fear of losing control.

Though, Quirky Villain could put up a fair challenge because of the nature his fighting style.  
Sadly, the Reluctant Hero would see the poison stopping him as a challenge he needs to overcome, and somehow become immune to it despite it being impossible.

**Hope this clears everything up for everyone, and answers that last silly question so people can stop asking me.**  
**Explain End!**  
**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**  
**Hope this Explain helped everyone.**


End file.
